Slushies and Scars
by fallingfireflies
Summary: Harry/Kurt pre-slash oneshot where Harry gets slushied in place of Kurt so he helps him clean up. Really, it's very pointless, but I wanted to write it. Maybe someone could use it to make a better, larger story?


Hi, so this idea was nagging me and I quickly wrote it down. I hope you enjoy it! It's Harry/Kurt oneshot and pre-slash, and I really liked the idea. If I ever get the inspiration, I might add another oneshot to this, but don't expect it.

My next chapter of HPBOJ might be a few days late this week because I am overloaded with homework at the moment. Once again, enjoy!

**Slushies and Scars**

Kurt strolled down the hallway, trying to show everyone that he was happy with who he was. Yes, he was the only openly gay kid and yes, maybe he was a little too flamboyant for everyone's comfort, but he was damn proud of himself.

But when he saw the jocks coming with their typical slushies, he knew his display of "don't fuck with me, I'm too fabulous for you" was going to be ruined – as always. He looked sadly at his designer jacket and hoped the slushie would mostly touch his face – at least it can be washed off of skin. Wool? Not so easy.

In an attempt to avoid another dry cleaning bill, Kurt waited until the football players were upon him and then took a sharp left. In their surprise, the jocks failed to change their route and the soon-to-be-sticky substance landed on someone else entirely.

Kurt paled (was that possible?) when he saw who it landed on. It wasn't on someone who hated him – oh no, it was in fact quite the opposite and it made this much worse. The slushie landed on one Harry Potter: the new kid and also the only guy in the school who hadn't immediately backed away when he heard he was gay.

No one knew much about the kid other than the fact that he didn't talk. They weren't sure if he couldn't or just chose not to, but no one has ever heard his voice. Nor does anyone know where he came from. One day he just showed up and even Coach Sylvester didn't know anything about him – a fact that greatly irritated her and amused the Glee kids.

But now Kurt felt awful because when Harry found out he was gay (from some kids warning him to stay away from "the fag") he glared at them – the largest display of emotion they had seen yet – and shrugged, moving closer to Kurt and jutting out his chin determinedly. After that, however, Harry didn't hang around Kurt again and the porcelain boy wasn't sure how to take that. After all, Harry didn't really hang around anyone at all.

But now here he was, covered in blueberry (or is it blue raspberry?) slushie and looking utterly humiliated and it was all Kurt's fault. Harry was looking around, red cheeks still visible even through the blue ice, and tried to duck his head as far down as it could go. Kurt's heart broke when he heard the small, distressed noise that Harry managed to release so he quickly tugged the boy down the hall and into an empty bathroom.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry; I didn't think anyone would be behind me. Are you okay? Is there any in your eyes? You should really wipe that off of your face or you might break out." Kurt stopped speaking when he saw that Harry was doing nothing and had his face hidden behind his hands. His elbows were leaning on the sink and the water was running, but he made no movement towards it.

"You are okay, right? You aren't, like, allergic to slushies… right? Because that would be terrible and I would feel awful. I don't know how to help you, since you don't talk, but could you at least show me you aren't, like, dying, or something?" When nothing happened, Kurt fell silent and took to examining his hair in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. He noticed from the corner of his eye Harry finally begin to wash his face clear of the slushie.

"Do you have any makeup?" Kurt jumped when he heard a hoarse voice and turned, wide-eyed, to the boy next to him.

"Did you just-" he started to say but was interrupted.

"_Please_, just tell me if you do." Kurt's surprise quickly transferred to anger.

"Seriously? The first thing anyone has ever heard you say, and it's to ask me for makeup? News flash, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I automatically wear feminine clothes or eyeliner, or whatever else you're mocking me for."

He was heaving by the time he finished and Harry just stood quietly, never removing his hands from his face. When he spoke again, it was still scratchy from its disuse, but Kurt could detect a hint of an accent from it. _British, maybe?_

"I just need some foundation, please. I've seen you applying some before, just- _please_." The paler boy was silent as he took in the desperation in the raven's voice.

"Yeah," he said finally. "Yeah, here," and he took a small bottle from his bag and put it on the sink in front of Harry.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Could you- not look, please?" Kurt pursed his lips.

"No. That foundation cost me thirty-six dollars to get in my skin tone – meaning, by the way, it's going to look awful on you – so I'm not going to give you the chance to take it and run." Harry sighed but nodded and slowly brought his shaking hands away from his slushied face. Kurt covered his gasp with his hand at what he saw there.

On a normal day, Harry was quite attractive and Kurt has had to fight a blush in his presence before. The fact that he wasn't a homophobe only made him that much more appealing to Kurt. His skin was all one shade and there were no flaws to mar his face. His eyes, however, were small and hidden by his round glasses.

But now Kurt counted seven different scars on Harry's face and neck. There were four deep claw wounds from the left side of his forehead that trailed directly downwards and ended on the left, underside of his chin. There was also a whole section of scarring on his neck leading to his collarbone that seemed to have been made from severe burns. The sixth scar was a recent cut on the bridge of Harry's nose and the final one was a small, lightning bolt-shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

On anyone else, they would have looked hideous. But on Harry, to Kurt it just seemed to make sense. Finally the appearance matched the worn look the raven-haired boy always sported. And now, without any glasses hindering them, and without excessive makeup making them look small, Kurt could see his truly beautiful eyes. They, too, had the aged, I've-been-through-hell-and-survived look to them.

And they were such a startling green that, just for a moment, Kurt discovered himself breathless.

When he opened his mouth – to say what, he wasn't sure – Harry cut him off.

"Please, just don't say anything. No one needs to know, please." Kurt belatedly realized he was saying that a lot. His porcelain hand moved a few inches towards the taller boy before he snatched it back. He walked determinedly to the small bench that was in all of the bathrooms and pulled out his hand sanitizer and a tissue and began wiping it down. Harry just watched in confusion.

When he was done he stood and turned. "Sit," he demanded, pointing to the wooden seat. Harry didn't hesitate to do so; seemingly realizing that it wouldn't be a good idea to defy Kurt at this time.

But he still had to ask, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to do it for you," he uncapped the tube of foundation and poured a small amount on his palm.

Harry only stared. "Why?" He asked again.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Because it's still true: I'm the best boy at putting on makeup and I'm also the fastest. We only have ten minutes to do this because I still have to meet up with Mercedes and I'm going to walk her to her class and Sam should be waiting for me there and my class is all the way on the second floor and near the art rooms…" he kept talking and Harry seemed vaguely interested, paying more attention to the hand that began to touch his face.

Kurt knew he was rambling but as soon as his hand made contact with the soft forehead he became light-headed. All of that bullshit about sparks when you touch someone? Yeah, it turns out it's not bullshit like he thought. His hand was warm but Harry's skin was cool and smooth despite the scars. He coated the foundation on carefully and took great care not to meet the eyes that were roaming his face.

When he reached Harry's temple, his hand was nearly cupping his cheek. He felt his own face grow warm and watched as the raven's turned the palest of pinks. "I need you to close your eyes." He said quietly and Harry did so. Kurt caressed the left eyelid and cheekbone, carefully covering any proof of a scar.

His hand then moved again and layered the foundation on both cheeks and the nose, stopping once to get more of the makeup from the container when he ran out. Kurt held his breath when he trailed further and spread it on his chin before moving up and doing the area around his full lips.

He hadn't yet gotten a bad reaction from Harry, so Kurt hesitantly stroked the upper lip before tapping his finger against his jaw and pulling it, showing that he needed him to open his mouth. Harry did so and Kurt got the corners of Harry's mouth with the maquillage. He was thankful that Harry hadn't reopened his eyes because he was sure his face resembled a tomato.

Harry smelled like mint and the scent of grass right after a heavy rain and Kurt found himself wondering whether he tasted like it too.

When he had finished, Kurt ran his fingers over Harry's face one last time, trying to pass it off as making sure the foundation was dry. When it got to the time where keeping contact any longer would have been weird, he moved his fingers back to Harry's lips and touched the bottom one, trying to fight off his desire to lean in.

He pulled away with a silent sigh and pulled out a wipe and cleaned off his hand. "You're done," he said and Harry opened his eyes.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and Kurt didn't make eye contact, finding it much too difficult to focus when he did.

"Yeah it was, uh, no problem. It was my pleasure. After all you, um, wouldn't have even needed it if it hadn't been for me so, yeah. You're welcome." Kurt cursed his obvious awkwardness and hoped Harry was nice enough to not mention it.

Sure enough, Harry merely bent down to pick up his bag and started walking towards the door. When passing Kurt, however, he stopped.

"Could you, by chance, not mention this to anyone?" Kurt's breath caught when he realized how close Harry was to him.

"Which part?" He asked breathlessly.

"All of it: the, uh, scars and the makeup and my speaking. I'd really rather stay silent to everyone right now."

"Will you stay silent with me?" Kurt found himself asking and subsequently had to stop himself from banging his head on the wall. Why would he be an exception?

But to Kurt's surprise, Harry answered. "No, I guess not. You've heard me already, there's no point it pretending it didn't happen." Kurt stood for a moment before he began to smile; it was a truly radiant smile filled with white teeth and squinting eyes.

"Right, well," he checked his phone for the time then winced. Mercedes was going to kill him. "I really have to be going. See you, Harry." He wouldn't admit to holding his breath with anticipation, waiting to hear what his name would sound like on the Brit's (because he decided that _yes_, that was definitely an English accent) tongue.

"Yeah, you too Kurt," and really, the porcelain boy wouldn't have been surprised if he fainted right there. Embarrassed, yes, but not at all surprised.

He waited for Harry to move so Kurt could follow him out of the bathroom, but the boy failed to leave. Finally, after trying so hard to avoid it, Kurt looked up and made eye contact.

His knees became weak from the intensity of the gaze and Kurt subconsciously leaned forward. Harry bent down and Kurt could only try and fail to breathe when the soft lips he had only recently touched brushed his own.

It was barely there, just a small teaser, and Kurt realized quickly that he wanted more. But Harry moved back and was out the bathroom door with a small "goodbye".

Kurt touched his lips gently and smiled again. He was going to have to find Harry later and corner him, just to show the raven how Kurt felt about teasing.


End file.
